Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by NaruSasuXSasoDei
Summary: From having tea in his living room, Arthur Kirkland finds himself stepping into a whole new world. One involving things he never expected to see. What's worse is that no one he meets has been who he thought he knew. Will Arthur cope with the truth, or will everything change forever? FAIL SUMMARY! Lemon in later chapters. Various pairings- RusAme, Spamano, other I don't own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, this is my first Hetalia fiction. And my first fiction ever to be honest that I'm posting online for others to read. I would appreciate any criticism you have on anything I need to improve on. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC...

As the rain beat down on the windows of the brightly lit house, everything was peacefully quiet. Arthur Kirkland sat on a chair, watching the rain as he drank his tea. Ah, yes, this was what he imagined everyday to be like. It was going quite nice to, until his phone rang. He sighed, setting his tea cup down to answer it.

"Kirkland residence, Arthur speaking." He said, looking out the window at the rain once again. He blinked after a moment only hearing breathing on the other end. "Hello? Look, if this is some kind of prank then don't call this number again." He huffed out, slightly annoyed now as he hung up.

"Bloody wankers…" He muttered, going back to his tea. He set the cup down once more, closing his eyes, thinking back to what happened earlier at the G8 meeting.

*flashback*

_Arthur looked up from taking notes to stare at the events unfolding in front of him greatly amused. _

_The scene played out a little too perfectly, in his opinion. He turned his head and looked over at Germany who was watching, along with all the other nations not involved. He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud voice yelling. _

"_Let go of me, you commie!" Alfred shouted, trying to get away from Russia. Again._

"_You brought this upon yourself comrade, da?" Russia answered, not really struggling to keep his hold on the American._

"_Guys, what are you doing?" Matthew called, trying to speak up to be heard. He was only ignored. Again…_

"_I agree with my dear, Mathieu," Francis said standing up from beside said nation. "What is going on all of a sudden? Normally it would be Angleterre and I who disrupt this meeting first." The Frenchman concluded. _

_Arthur took a breath and forced down any comeback he came up with. The meeting was already in chaos, he didn't need a headache to go with it. _

"_Dude! I did nothing! The meeting was going fine until the commie said something about the states! I had to protect the dignity of my land, you know?" Alfred answered._

"_I believe it was you who added to the fire was it not? It could have ended if you didn't bring Soviet history back." Russia said a childish smile on his face._

_Alfred paused, pondering it. "How did I bring back something that never left?" He snarled, glaring at the Russian._

"_Silly American. Russia has not been Soviet Union for very long time." _

"_This is meaningless! Both of you sit down!" Ludwig yelled, already getting a headache. "America, Russia is not a Soviet Union anymore. I suggest you refrain from calling him a communist. Russia… I don't really see any wrong on your part but try to focus." _

_Alfred pouted and moved Germany, changing topic. "Alright, so me being the hero and all I think its time we discussed something important. Global Warming!" _

_The meeting progressed on, with nobody listening to America rant on as usual._

_*_end flashback_*_

"Now that I think about it… America was acting a bit strange today." Arthur wondered aloud. He shrugged and brushed all thoughts away getting up. He washed his used dishware, putting it aside to dry before heading into his bedroom.

Half an hour later, a wet haired Brit walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. Not feeling all that tired yet, he turned on the television to watch something.

Arthur watched a movie a little while afterwards not finding anything on TV. He sat back on his bed, and watched it until his eyes dropped shut.

The sound a movement woke the British nation in the middle of the night. Arthur opened his eyes, and blinked at the figure standing in front of his bed. He let out a (manly) scream, before his vision went back.

*page break*

Arthur awoke to the sound of footsteps. He began to panic when his vision was invaded by only back. "H-hello?" He called, hearing the footsteps become louder. His mind began to race with multiple thoughts in that one moment. First, he was either kidnapped, or… He was kidnapped. Second, he wasn't familiar with his surroundings, which made it hard to escape if the chance came. Not that he really could with the blindfold on. Third, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was leaned against a cold surface. The last thing that drove him to start hyperventilating a bit was the fact that he didn't know why he was here or who is captor was. His heightened senses didn't help to ease the tension either.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts when the footsteps stopped right in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want? I assure you if you're after my magic you won't be happy with the results. I've been told my magic is nothing but a hoax…" He admitted feeling a little brought down by saying that. Sure, he wasn't the best… But he couldn't be _that_ bad at it right? He froze at the sound of laughter.

"I know your magic is terrible. That's not why you're here. Just chill and relax. I'm not planning on hurting you… Too much." The voice called, laughing again.

Arthur clenched his jaw, feeling slightly annoyed. There was one thing that kept nagging him in the back of his mind. He _knew_ that voice. He had heard it so many times before that it wasn't hard to figure out who it was, but he wanted to believe that the nation he raised wouldn't be this cruel after all he'd done. **[1] **Sure, he didn't have to, but he wanted to. He knew the boy could take care of himself. Especially after that bull incident… Poor creature never saw it coming! He shook his head to rid himself of that kind of thinking. There was no way it could be him.

Hearing movement, the British nation turned his head towards the direction it came from. He heard a chuckle, the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, which he assumed was what he was sitting on, before it stopped.

"It's actually quite… Fun to see you frightened by the slightest of things. "The great former empire only relying on his instincts." The voice came again, this time calmer. Much too calm for Arthur's liking.

"All I had was instincts back then," He began, hesitating to the question that wouldn't leave him. Whether it was fear of knowing, or for the sake of keeping himself sane a bit longer; he didn't know. Arthur took a breath and closed his eyes behind the blindfold.

"Just… Exactly who are you… And what's your real reason for taking me hostage?"

Silence rang through the room after Arthur finished. Sky blue eyes blinked as they watched his ''prisoner''. How was he supposed to answer that without having Arthur think he was a crazy? Sure, he was into all that magic stuff and always claimed he had his mythical friends around, even though you never saw them; but this was… Well, this was reality; reality liked to bite you, hard. He thought about it for a bit, going over in his head how he would explain it. In the end, he decided it would be best to just say it straight.

"I'm your son, Alfred F. Jones and I am the king of all vampires…." **[2]**

_**Alright! Well that was the second chapter. It was actually easier to write this then the first chapter now that I have a plot to work with, and I know exactly how I want it to play out now. Anyway, here's some info:**_

_**1.] Alright, I have always heard that Francis and Arthur raised Canada and America. And in the anime they did have a quarrel over who got America, so that's where the whole bull reference comes in. In my opinion I see Arthur as a father figure for America, so I went with that. If I'm wrong, I am sorry.**_

_**2.] This actually goes with the first explanation, so there isn't much to say here... *awkward silence***_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked the second chapter! I will get to work on the next. For now, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The silence following that seemed to last forever and it worried Alfred greatly. "A-Arthur…? Artie, you okay?" He asked, trying to see the Brit's face. He got up and reached out to touch Arthur's face, only to see the British nation jerk his head away from the touch. _

"_Arthur… I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Alfred said, sitting down on the chair with his head down._

"_How could you not tell me about this? I thought you trusted me..." Arthur said, staring at the ground. He held different emotions all at the same time. Fear, guilt, hate, betrayal, denial… He didn't know what to feel after hearing that. _

"_My own brother doesn't even know, Arthur. There are a few that do, but that's only because they are the same as me. They aren't royalty but they are close to me in my work. I planned on keeping it that way, but-" Alfred stopped himself before he said anymore, closing his eyes. How do you explain this to someone? Why did it have to so hard? If only it were like eating hamburgers… Speaking of which he really wanted one, but seeing as he just revealed a huge part of his life to someone who didn't understand fully why he kept it a secret, he didn't think he'd be going anytime soon._

"_Stop that! You're a bloody vampire! You don't need burgers!" Arthur scolded him, finally looking up to meet Alfred's eyes._

_Alfred chuckled sadly. "You know me so well. But just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't eat burgers… My way…" He added, getting softer as he spoke._

"_That-! I…" Arthur sighed. "I don't even want to know what you mean by that." He stated and leaned back against the wall the best he could.  
I could really go for some tea now." He stated, closing his eyes._

"_Well, I can get you some tea, but it's American. Not that fancy British stuff you drink in the cup and plate with your silver spoon at noon everyday and-" Alfred blinked. "Oh…" He said softly. __**[1]**_

_Arthur stared at him, eyes wide. "Were you watching me!" He shouted._

"_Maybe… Maybe not…" Alfred said, getting up. "I'll be back." He quickly exited the room. After a while Alfred came back and untied Arthur's hands, handing him the mug. He sat back in his chair, and started to hum, quickly becoming bored._

"_I see you still have the attention span of a three year old…" Arthur muttered, sipping his tea. He set the mug down on the floor, and started to rub his wrists for the blood to circulate through them again. "So how exactly did this all happen?" Arthur asked curiously._

_Alfred stopped and looked at him. "Oh! Well you see…" He began cheerfully._

_*flashback*_

_Alfred had just the conference building, having been yelled at for starting a fight with Russia. Again… _

_He looked up at the sky, and sighed. "Stupid commie… Stupid Germany…" He started, as he listed all the annoying people he found, well, annoying. Not really paying attention to where he was walking, he didn't realize that he was being followed for a few blocks. Once he stopped walking, feeling a raindrop hit him bringing him out of his rant that he looked around at his surroundings. _

_As more rain fell, he cursed and ran under the nearest cover which happened to be an Italian Restaurant. He laughed a bit. 'Wow, this is nice. I heard Romano and Italy talking about this place. Maybe they… Okay they own it.' Alfred concluded looking at the times it was open. 'Guess everyday is a siesta day.' He smiled, and turned back sighing. __**[2]**_

"_Stupid rain…." He muttered. It was then he froze, seeing the figure across the street staring at him. 'That's... Strange… I don't remember anyone leaving the building after I did.' He thought, still staring at the figure. _

_He gasped seeing the figure gone from across the street, standing right behind him. He slowly turned his head, and looked at the figure before turning his head back slowly. _

"_W-who are you…?" He asked, almost inaudibly._

"_Your worst nightmare." The figure answered and, bit down on Alfred's neck, ignoring his screams of pain and fear._

_And slowly everything went black…_

_*end flashback*_

"_And that is what happened! Though I still wish that restaurant was open… It looked good! It was even on a street named after you! Or, the street had your name…. Uh… Or you were named after the street… Anyway, it was still fun!" Alfred said, happily. __**[3]**_

_Arthur shook his head. He knew exactly what Alfred was talking about. He'd been down that street a couple of times since coming to Italy for the meeting, but it was always during the day. Never at night. He took another sip of his tea. _

"_I never thought Italy would have vampires…" Arthur said, amazed and shocked at the same time._

"_Me neither! But dude, it was so awesome! Not the whole me getting turned and stalked thing, but still! _

" _Alfred said, grinning. _

"_Alfred, how exactly did you become king if you were turned from a stranger you don't know?" Arthur asked._

"_Well… You see… I kind of do know that stranger now… After I was turned I was brought back to what I now know was the palace and me and him started talking. The strange thing about it was… He never told me his name or let me see his face. When I got to see him and talk to him, it was in his office with his back facing me. He sat in one of those swivel chairs, which made me jealous because I wanted one… Anyway, he explained it, and it may be strange but I kind of… Maybe… Have fallen in love with him?" Alfred said, looking at Arthur innocently. __**[4]**_

"_So, you fell in love with a person you don't know the name of and you've never seen his face…. Oh, Alfred… I worry about you sometimes…" Arthur sighed, and set his mug down, standing up stretching. _

"_At least I didn't fall in love with my enemy and deny it for centuries to come…" Alfred muttered. __**[5]**_

_Arthur ignored Alfred, and looked at him. "Can we leave the room? It's too stuffy in here." Arthur stated, looking around for the first time._

"_Sure, but you're not leaving the house. You'll be staying here. Don't worry though, you'll have people to keep you company." Alfred stated, excitedly, walking out the room._

_Arthur sighed. "Well, might as well not try…" He said to no one, and walked out the room only to bump into someone that would change his life for the worst to come…_

_**Alright! That was shorter than I planned, but it still works. Anywho, let's get some explanations.**_

_**[1] – This is NOT one of those stereotypically things. It's probably not even true. I am not trying to say that all British people drink their tea or even drink tea everyday for that matter. I know I don't, but then again I was born an American with British blood in me. I don't drink tea. So I have no clue! Anyway, I imagine that is how Arthur drinks his tea. I just wanted people to know that I am not trying to stereotype the British and stuff. **_

_**[2] This is an actual restaurant in Italy. I looked it up a bit after hearing about it, and I believe it's actually located on Arthur Avenue. Forgive me if I'm wrong.**_

_**[3] This is actually an attempt at humor. I know, I suck. Anyway, when I saw that it was Arthur Ave. I instantly thought of Arthur Kirkland, so that's why I did it. **_

_**[4] Alright. There is a reason why I haven't brought any names out for the mysterious royalty that Alfred has fallen for. I do have a nation I mind, but before I up and put him in the story I want to hear your opinions, since this is a story for YOUR entertainment. (Hahaha. Adam Lambert song.) Anyway, just comment and tell me who you want to see Alfred paired with. The nation with the most votes will be his special someone. For the other results that didn't win, I will put them into the story. **_

_**[5] I'm pretty sure you can guess who Alfred's talking about. If not, then I won't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise for the next chapter. I'll explain it in the next chapter, because if it's explained now then you'll know who it is and that would ruin the surprise! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Both bumping into each other, the two fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur muttered, getting up.

"Ow…" Francis said, sitting up. "Zat 'urt you know!" He said, irritated.

"Frog!" Arthur shouted, surprised to see his enemy standing right in front of him. "You went missing a few years ago! I thought I was rid of you." He said, clearly upset that the world decided to hate him.

"'ow could you think such a thing, Angleterre?" Francis exclaimed, offended that Arthur thought he would die that easily. He stood up. "I 'ave been 'ere for those years, for your information! I enjoy being 'ere more than at 'ome where you could easily try and wound me."

Arthur frowned. He did have a point. The one thing he loved more than making his boss angry, was trying to get rid of Francis.

"Anyway, why are you here and where am I?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you are at the royal manor. And I, mon ami, am I incubus." Francis said proudly. **[1]**

Arthur busted out laughing. "Even when you're not human your still a pervert!" He said through his fits of laughter.

"I'll 'ave you know, there is nothing wrong with being zat." He defended.

Arthur waved a hand, and turned walking away. "Alright, alright. Whatever floats your perverted mind." He chuckled, and walked down the hall. He paused outside of a door, hearing voices.

"What do you mean-a we don't have any more sauce-a!" A boy with brown hair, with a weird curl sticking out asked. He had hazel eyes, with hints of green in them. Oh, he also had ears and a tail, which was swaying back and forth angrily.

"I'm-a sorry! Don't-a hurt me!" A boy who looked exactly like the first one, only his curl on the opposite side said. Unlike the others, his eyes were just a hazel brown like his hair.

"I should-a hurt you! What-a are we gonna tell the king-a now, eh!" The other responded.

"Lovi, don't be so harsh on him. It wasn't his fault." A boy, a little shorter than the others, with chestnut brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes much like his own called, trying to get the oldest, he assumed, to calm down.

"Don't-a a tell me what to do-a, tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted.

Arthur sighed, and debated whether he should go in there and help them or not. In the end he ended up going in. "U-um... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Is there any way I could help?" He asked awkwardly.

All eyes turned to him, after he finished speaking.

"Who are-a you?" The first of the two twins called.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He stated, smiling.

"I'm Antonio, mi amigo!" The shortest hugged him, oddly happy for what was just happening a moment ago. "This is Lovi, and Feli." He said, gesturing towards them as he said their name.

"Hi!" Feli called, back to his cheery self.

"Hn." Lovino said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Don't-a worry about him. He's always like-a that." Feli said, smiling.

"Now that that's over, there is something you can actually do to help. You see, we ran out of sauce for the food, and if we don't get it don't on time the king won't be very happy with us." Antonio explained.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "What can I do to help?" He asked, grabbing an apron and putting it on.

"You can-a stay out of my way." Lovino said, going back to the food.

Feli frowned, but followed to help Lovino with the food.

"I guess you can help me make more sauce." Antonio said, moving over to where the tomatoes were. "All you have to do is cut the tomatoes and put them here. I'll take care of the rest." He said, handing Arthur the knife.

Arthur nodded and looked at the knife, before he started to cut the tomatoes. Coming close to almost cutting himself badly, he managed to finish. It was actually pretty fun to be useful in the kitchen without being told that your cooking could kill people.

Once Arthur was done helping the three make dinner, he excused himself, and explored more.

He found a blonde sitting with a polar bear on the couch. At first he thought it was Alfred, but after looking at the figure closely he blinked. There were a few things off. One, Alfred never wore clothing like that. Two, he _never _remembered Alfred owning a polar bear. And... Was it _moving_? Three, Alfred was **never** quite. This person couldn't possibly be Alfred. He at least hoped it wasn't, that would mean something was seriously wrong with him.

Arthur walked over to the figure and waved a hand in front of the person's face. Nothing. He sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the figure to jump and shake.

"W-who are y-you?" The boy asked, hiding his face in the bear's fur.

"Arthur Kirkland. Who are you?" He asked, sitting down beside the boy.

"M-Matthew W-Williams…" He answered softly.

"Nice to meet you. Now since nobody is really normal here… What are you?" Arthur asked.

"Pegasus. It's a white winged horse. It means 'Fountain Horse'. It's a symbol of a creative spirit and power, bringing inspiration and beauty to all the lives that see it." Matthew explained smiling.

Arthur smiled. "You sound like you enjoy being one." He said.

"I do. I feel like I was born for the reason of being a Pegasus. It fits me so well in my opinion."

"For once, I actually don't find this weird. It's comforting to hear someone talk about how happy they are to live like this." Arthur said softly.

Matthew smiled, and then looked down. "Of course I do wonder sometimes what it's like to be normal…" He said sadly. "I wouldn't trade this life for anything, so I'm happy being here."

Arthur patted his shoulder. "It's nothing great. You're not really missing out on anything." He said, smiling. "I mean to ask, but I forgot. What's Antonio?"

"Antonio? Oh, he's a Phoenix. It's a golden-red bird that could regenerate themselves or reproduce by bursting into flames and rising from the ashes. It's a symbol of rebirth, a new beginning if you will. I think it fits him. He's always bright and cheery, and he can always come back when he's been in a bad place." Matthew explained once again.

"Wow…" Arthur said. "Such amazing creatures in this word." He chuckled. "You'd think my magic books would tell me about any of this." He laughed and stood up. "It was nice meeting you Matthew. Hope to see you around." He stated.

"Same to you." Matthew said, and watched Arthur walk out the room.

As Arthur left, he passed a door that made him both curious and frightened. He stared at it, before he heard a cough behind him. He jumped and his eyes widened. He chuckled nervously, as he stared up at the tall, muscled being in front of him.

He hoped deep inside, he would live to see the next hour of the day….

So that was the chapter! Hope you liked it!

**[1] – A incubus is a male demon who seduces sleeping women. It's basically the male version of a succubus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig stated down at the blonde in front of him. He looked very weak and possible could be snapped in two if one actually tried. He saw the fear in the other's eyes and he had to stop the smile from coming to his face knowing he was actually intimidating without trying. Of course he was also sly and cunning in most situations, which helped him a lot in very bad situations.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"A-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied, swallowing his fear as much as he could, standing up taller. He wouldn't let this man intimidate him more than he already had.

Ludwig smiled. "Ludwig." He replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Alfred brought me here actually."

"Did he now."

"Yes." Arthur finished, side stepping in hopes to walk around the man.

"Wait. How are you still completely sane after having stepped in here?" Ludwig asked curiously. Most people would freak out passing the kitchen with the two nekos in it.

Arthur laughed. "Nothing scares me that much anymore. I've found out my son of all these years isn't really who I thought he was. Then I see two nekos in the kitchen with a Spanish man, only to find out he's a Phoenix, then I meet a Pegasus." He started to full out laugh. "And they said I was crazy for seeing things that weren't there!" He laughed more. "We'll see how crazy they think I am after I leave here. If I'm still sane that is."

Ludwig shook his head. "It only gets worse from this point on. You've meet good guys, and I'm sure there are more you haven't met that reside here. Wait until you see the bad guys. I'm sure you'll wish that you had never agreed to stay here."

"How did you-"

"I know things." Ludwig interrupted.

Arthur nodded. He could see himself getting along with this person. He wasn't as bad as he looks when you first meet him.

Ludwig started to walk away before he stopped again. "Stay away from Gilbert. More importantly, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio together. They are trouble just waiting to happen." He stated, starting to walk away again.

Arthur watched Ludwig go around the corner, processing what he was just told. "Nothing but trouble waiting to happen…" He repeated. "Thanks for letting me know." He said, even though he was sure Ludwig couldn't hear him. Then again he had a lot of surprises so far so he didn't judge that. He started to walk again, wondering what else was here.

~~~~~~~~

His hour of exploring brought him to where he currently was now. In a ball room, uninvited attending to the ball. He was dressed in clothes so he would fit in. He smiled and walked in, staying in the corner where he would likely have to dance or converse with anyone.

Arthur had to admit, he was a little nervous for a few reasons. One being that he didn't want to get caught for sneaking in. The second being he hadn't been to a party like this since he was younger. A person tends to forget what they once knew if not used in years.

He wasn't worried about having to dance since so far he was doing a good job of hiding. This ball was more for nobles, and last Arthur checked he was not a noble. Something he noticed was that mostly everyone wore a mask. Thanking whoever listened to what he had to say above, he wasn't targeted for being different, but that didn't stop him from finding a mask and putting it on in order to blend in with the crowd.

Everything was going perfectly. That was until someone came up to him.

"May I have this dance?" A silver headed red eyed man, boy really if you wanted to go by age, asked holding out his hand.

Arthur sucked in his breath, swearing that this person was trying to stare into his soul. He hesitantly took the other hand, being led to the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as their dance started. He had to admit, this man was a pretty good dancer.

"So what's your name?" The man asked, as they continued to Waltz as Arthur now recognized.

Arthur was silent. He couldn't give this man his real name and risk being found out. He had to lie. Quickly trying to come up with a name proved harder than thought. He couldn't figure out a good name, so he decided on an old nickname Alfred had called him before he started to call him 'Artie'.

"Iggy." Arthur said, the unused name bringing back such happy and sad memories as it was said.

"Iggy. Well, Iggy, I'm Gilbert." Gilbert gave a grin, as they continued to dance.

Arthur was not amused in the least bit. The man he was warned to stay away from was exactly who happened to just Waltz into his life quite literally. Glancing around, Arthur tried to find an excuse to get away from the man. He spotted blonde hair that he wouldn't misplace in a million years and relief flooded over him. So did fear. If he went to Alfred for help, he risked blowing his cover.

Deciding his didn't care of this point, Arthur spun out and coughed before, he spun back. He needed to get Alfred's attention without making it noticeable.

Alfred looked up from his partner, and looked in the direction the noise came from. He saw familiar green eyes stare at him. Why was Arthur here? How he got in was more important. Alfred waited until Arthur spun out again, and did the same with his partner, switching.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked in a low voice, so no one else heard.

"I was wondering around the castle and I found this room. I snuck in since I had nothing better to do." He replied. "I would have remained unnoticed but I was warned to stay away from Gilbert."

"Whoever told you that was smart. Nothing good happens from associating with Gilbert." Alfred said, as the music changed. He stepped back and bowed, holding his hand out.

Arthur took Alfred's hand and did an awkward curtsy, shaking his head. "I'm no girl and this is very awkward for me…" He complained as they started to dance again.

Alfred smiled. "You're the one who snuck in." He chuckled, as they walked in half circles turning and facing each other. Their hands opposite of each other were placed flat so their palms met, as they went. Switching hands only to move in the other direction.

"I'm surprised I still remember how to dance after all these years." Arthur said, smiling.

"Some things never leave. You just think you forget, but once you do it you remember." Alfred replied.

"Alfred, I know I don't say this a lot, but I love you. You're the best son I could ask for." Arthur said, blushing.

Alfred stayed silent for a moment, before smiling. "And I love you to, Arthur. I couldn't have asked for a better father than you."

Their dance finished shortly after that and the pair walked over to the corner to talk more. The clock struck midnight after a while, signaling that the ball was over.

"So, you still have no idea what he looks like?" Arthur asked, trying to understand the situation explained to him.

"Yeah. I do know however, that he has pale hair that reminds you of snow in the winter." Alfred said, resting his hands on the table. He leaned in. "He's also tall and wears a beige coat along with a faded scarf." Alfred added quietly.

Arthur thought it over. "I actually don't know what to say Alfred. Until I have more details I can't say for sure if this is a right decision to make. I'm not judging that your making the wrong choice, but I just want you to have an idea of who you're getting involved with."

Alfred nodded. "I know." He said. Alfred grinned, and looked at Arthur.

"So tell me. You've met Ludwig, and you already know Francis. Who would you choose?" Alfred asked, his grin getting wider.

Arthur blushed, choking on his drink. "Alfred!" He whispered furiously. "Why would you ask that?"

Alfred smiled. "Just wanted to know who my future Papa will be." He smirked, running out the room laughing.

Arthur put his head on the table, blushing. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Though what Alfred said did throw him off a bit. He did have something in the past with Francis and that turned out badly seeing as now they both hate each other. Well, he hates Francis, he wasn't sure how Francis felt though. He only just met Ludwig, so he couldn't decide right away without getting to know the tall blonde more.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit tomorrow." Arthur said, smiling. He walked into the room he was going to be staying in, closing the door behind him to retire for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Dudes and dudettes I present to you another awesome chapter approved by the Awesome King himself: Gilbert! This chapter was brought to you by the letter A. A as in Awesome. Now back to the chapter!

_Bang. Bang bang. Bang bang bang. Silence. BOOM!_

Arthur jumped out of bed, grabbing the closest thing he could find, which was a tea cup. He cautiously walked over to the door, ignoring the cold floor beneath his feet and his lack of clothing. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, throwing the tea cup at the intruder, covering his head. Feeling no pain he looked up only to be met with the bodies of Alfred and Ludwig.

"Dude, what were you planning on doing? Brewing me to death?" Alfred asked, looking at the tea cup that sat on his hands, unharmed no thanks to him.

"You wanker. You don't brew tea. You delicately boil the water to perfect temperature then add herbal leaves mixing it carefully with a tad bit of sugar."

"Uh-huh… So basically you boil it, add lots of sugar, and two tea bags. Got it." Alfred answered, setting the tea cup back down where it wouldn't break.

"Bloody wanker… What do you want?" Arthur said, getting slightly annoyed with Alfred. Actually that's an understatement. Highly annoyed was more like it.

"Oh yeah! Breakfast is done. And please be nice. This is very important to me since he's coming to eat with us finally. I get to see what he really looks like." Alfred said, excited, looking at Arthur with puppy dog eyes.

Arthur sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever. Please leave before I _brew you to death._" He said.

Alfred grinned, and walked, no, _skipped_ out the room. Some things still surprise you when it comes to Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur turned to Ludwig, and looked up at him cautiously. "Y-yes…?" He asked, staying a safe distance away. The blonde looked like he could kill, which Arthur wouldn't hold it to him. He had mornings like that, but this was just… Terrifying. Like one of these scenes out of a horror movie where you yell at the screen for the person to not open the closet upon hearing the scary music and they STILL open the closet only to find the psychotic killer waiting for them with a weapon. Arthur shuddered at the thought of waking up one night to the sounds of someone in his closet only to open it and find Ludwig waiting in there for him with that look holding up a knife and saying happily _"Let's play a game"_.

Arthur screamed out loud and look at Ludwig in fear. Tonight he'd make sure to take extra precautions. Maybe have Alfred sleep with him. If anything did actually happen, he'd be more than happy to throw the American first so he had time to get away. No lesson from the Italy's needed. He knew the basics. Scream for your life, and run like hell. Maybe he'd ask to have a white flag made especially for him.

Shaking the thoughts away, he looked over at Ludwig, who looked so lost as to what had just happened in the few moments they were alone.

"Are you... Aright?" Ludwig asked, taking a cautious step towards the Brit.

Arthur walked Ludwig like a hawk. "I-I'm… Fine…" He said slowly. "What was it that you needed?"

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to know if you would be joining us to go to the pool later. We get the day off from training." He answered.

"Pool…? Uh, sure why not." Arthur said, relaxing a bit.

Ludwig nodded, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur sighed in relief, and then looked over at his closet. He got up and opened it slowly. He saw nothing but clothes, which put him at ease. "Thank god…" He said. Grabbing a pen and two pieces of paper, he quickly wrote down a note, then a letter. He stuck the note in the closet, then folded the letter and put it on the desk under some things in case it was ever needed.

Taking one last look around the room, Arthur headed out the room and down to the dining hall where breakfast would be held. He sat down, glancing up at the new body sitting at the table.

"Хорошо да утром? Кто вы?" Ivan asked with his usual smile.

Arthur blinked, staring at the other. "Um… E-excuse me…?" Arthur asked utterly confused.

Ivan continued to wear the smile. "I asked who you were." He said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur slid down a bit in his chair. "Arthur Kirkland… You?" He asked, thankful he didn't show his fear that much.

"Ivan Braginski. The owner of this home." He replied.

Arthur nodded, and glanced at Alfred who kept his face straight of any emotion. Arthur saw through that though. The tiniest twitch of his mouth showed he was trying to keep from smiling. He wondered just what Alfred was thinking about.

_Ivan Braginski. Mr. Braginski. Alfred Braginski. Alfred F. Braginski. Mrs. Braginski. Ivan Jones. _

Alfred kept trying to hide the smile on his face. He couldn't let out his thoughts. Though he greatly wondered what his name would be if they ever got married. Inside, Alfred was ecstatic having finally found out what his mysterious crush's name was and what he truly looked like. Ivan's violet eyes were captivating and just looking for a few seconds you would get lost in the amethyst pools.

Alfred didn't realize the blush that crept up to his face as he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice he broke into a full smile behind his hand that was highly noticeable, and he didn't realize the violet eyes staring at him along with an emerald set. He didn't notice that Arthur had left the room with Ludwig and the others, and he didn't notice Ivan moving until he was right next to him. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, rather than his thoughts he would have been prepared for the intense staring violet eyes looking into his own.

A few minutes of staring at the two orbs in front of him caused him to blink, and then jump back in shock, falling out of his chair. He looked at Ivan, trying to come up with a good excuse as to what had just happened. He could always say he saw a ghost and Ivan might believe him, but he doubted that.

"What's wrong, подсолнечник?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred.

"N-Nothing… " Alfred replied, his face heating in embarrassment.

Ivan smiled, helping Alfred up. "Be more careful, da?"

Alfred nodded, and watched Ivan turn and leave the room. Once he was sure Ivan was out of hearing distance, he jumped up and down squealing a very manly squeal.

Well, as manly as it could get.

Arthur looked around in awe at the scene before him. Currently, he was gathered in the room that held the indoor pool with the others. One the far sides of the pool were the changing rooms split into the two genders. Arthur only had to put on a pair of Union Jack swim trunks and he was good to go. He had walked out of the changing room, and sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for the others. He thought back to the others he had met. Beside the people he knew already which consisted of Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino, Matthew, Francis, and Alfred and now Ivan, who probably weren't coming, he had met Roderich, Elizaveta, Kiku, and Gilbird who sadly was attached to Gilbert.

Arthur sighed. He now had his regrets about agreeing to come along especially since Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were in the same area together. The sad part about it was that Elizaveta was the only girl, and for that he pitied her. The good thing was she could defend herself with that frying pan she always carried around. Arthur chuckled, that certainly would be entertaining.

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, as he looked back to see the others coming.

"About time! You guys take longer than girls. No offense Eli." Arthur said, looking at Elizaveta.

"None taken!" Elizaveta said with a smile.

"We would have been out a while ago if the wine bastard, potato bastard number two, and tomato bastard didn't decide to hold us up." Lovino said, glaring at the trio.

"Please! Your just jealous of our looks." Gilbert said, smirking smugly.

"Come closer and I'll show you jealousy." Lovino threatened. "You forget who owns the mafia!"

"Fratello! There's no need to get the mafia on Gilbert, ve. "

"Just don't hurt Gilbird." Arthur said, taking the small chick from Gilbert, petting it.

"West, do something about your boy toy and his pissy bruder!" Gilbert said, crossing his arms looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples to stop the oncoming headache. "All of you just shut up, this is our day off. Can't ve enjoy it without the fighting?"

"Agreed. I'm to pretty to be harmed." Francis said, flipping his hair back dramatically.

"Shut up, frog. No one cares." Arthur said, pushing Francis into the pool.

Lovino smirked, and pushed Antonio and Gilbert down to. "That's what you get, you bastards!" He said, grinning.

"Let's all go in the water, ve!" Feliciano said, happily as he jumped into the pool.

After about seven minutes of water fights, and games, the group got out.

"That was the best day off ever." Anotnio said, smiling.

"Sarebbe stato meglio se tu non fossi qui, cagna. Lo stesso vale per gli altri due bastardi." Lovino said, opening his eyes, to glare at the trio again.

Arthur laughed. "You guys are so entertaining." He said, looking at the others. "Now that I think about it, where's Matthew?" He asked, not seeing the blonde.

"Who?" They all said in unison.

"Matthew. Blonde hair, violet eyes. Shy and somewhat unspoken."

All the others just stared at Arthur like he was crazy.

"Are you okay, Angleterre?" Francis asked, putting his hand on Arthur's head. "No fever. Better check if you have a cough." Francis said, leaning forward.

Arthur pushed Francis back, kicking him into the water. "Nice try. I'm fine." He said, sighing. Looking around once more, Arthur stood up. He went over to the window, looking out of it. He smiled sadly, seeing the blonde sitting under a tree talking to what appeared to be himself unless you looked closer. Sitting next to him was a snow white polar bear. _That moved._

Shaking his head, Arthur walked back over to the others. "So what do you plan on doing now?" He asked the group.

"Fratello and I were going to go back and eat some pasta, ve." Feliciano announced happily.

"Antonio, Francis and The Awesome Me were gonna go clubbing." Gilbert said, grining at the other two.

"I was going to go back and just read a book, maybe clean up a bit." Ludwig answered.

"Roddy and I are gonna go on a special dinner date." Elizaveta said, smiling.

Arthur smiled at all, but Ludwig's. "Read a book... Without tea... Clean up... Without tea... Doesn't sound very happy to me..." He said, frowining. "I know! I will help you relax today!" Arthur declred, nodding.

The rest of the group burst into laughter except for Feliciano who was utterly confused.  
"Good luck with that!" Gilbert exclaimed, as they took their leave.

Soon it was only Arthur and Ludwig there. "What did they mean by that?" He asked, as they changed back into their normal clothing.

"Apparently in their minds, its impossible for me to relax." He answered, turning around to face arthur.

"Well we'll just have to prove them wrong, won't we?" Arthur asked, smiling.

The pair left the changing room, and headed back towards their rooms. Arthur followed Ludwig, before thoughts of earlier came back to his mind. He frowned, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with Ludwig again.

Upon entering Ludwig's room, Arthur froze staring towards the bed, before a Ludwig, in horror...

I hope you enjoyed! I originally planned on two chapters to update it with, but… This chapter took longer writing, since I kept running out of ideas… I still hope you enjoyed!  
Translations:

Хорошо да утром? Кто вы?" – Good morning, da? Who are you?" (Russian)

Подсолнечник – Sunflower

Sarebbe stato meglio se tu non fossi qui, cagna. Lo stesso vale per gli altri due bastardi - It would have been better if you weren't here, bitch. Same for the two other bastards.

I am sorry if Lovino was a little off. Its like the opposite of my personality so I really don't know if I got it right or not...


	6. Chapter 6

Upon seeing Arthur's face, Ludwig ran over to the bed, pushing everything off and putting it in the closet. He pulled a pillow over the handcuffs attached to the bed posts.

Arthur watched as he took a few steps back towards the wall in the hallway.  
"W-what was that? Why is there handcuffs and-" The rest if Arthur's words were muffled by a hand. He looked up to see Ludwig standing in front him.

"Some things are better left unspoken. Especially in the hall vhile yelling." Ludwig replied, dragging the blonde into the room locking the door behind them.

"I'm gonna die!" was the only thing Arthur could think of after seeing what he just had.

"I suppose you vant an explanation for this." Ludwig said slowly.

Not trusting himself to speak, Arthur gave a nod.

"Vell... You see, I like... Foreplay and what you saw were toys that Gilbert returned. They also need to be disinfected now."

Arthur blinked, letting the information sink into his brain. His face flushed once he came to terms with what Ludwig had just said. It's always the least person you would expect.

Then again it's normally always the calm, peacemaking, shy ones. Oh god! Did that mean that Matthew did this sort of thing to? Why would Gilbert need to borrow some of Ludwig's toys! Oh god... The possibilities... He shook his head, wondering who else did... This kinda stuff.

He looked at Ludwig, blushing in embarrassment for letting his thoughts go that far. Although now he was curious.

"H-how exactly does that work...? Is it... Like roleplay?" Arthur asked softly.

"You could think of it like that. I've always wanted to try it but... I would need a very submissive partner-"

"What about Feliciano?" Arthur interrupted him.

"-who doesn't cry three minutes into it." He finished, looking at Arthur. Thoughts of the blonde under him begging him to just-!

Ludwig paled. He did not just think that. Innocent, good looking, great ass-... Ludwig went over to the floor, hitting his head repeatedly on it to rid himself the thoughts.

Arthur watched Ludwig, confused. "Um... Are you okay?" Arthur asked, going over to Ludwig to stop the head banging.

Ludwig looked at Arthur, letting his eyes trail down briefly to a certain British back.

"Dat ass..." He hissed, going back to banging his head.

Arthur looked back at his bottom then shrugged. Ge thought his looked pretty damn sexy. Even if it was a feminine figure. He sighed, grabbing Ludwig's arm dragging him away from the wall.

Ludwig kept his gaze everywhere except from Arthur.

Arthur frowned, putting his hands in his lap. "What happened?" He asked, referring to the whole incident.

"My mind hates me..." He muttered.

"How so?"

"It just does."

"Okay then..." Arthur stated, getting up. "Time to relax!" He added, smiling.

Ludwig stared at him. "How?"

"Um... Take a nap."

Ludwig sighed, but laid down nonetheless, closing his eyes.

A few moments later the silence was broken.

"I can't sleep."

Arthur sighed. "Try again." He said, not looking up from his book. He had made himself quite comfortable.

"I can't sleep."

"Bloody hell. You sound like a broken record."

Ludwig looked at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wonder.

Later on that day- oh what is happening, that's wrong it's more like this- Gilbert slammed open being the loud, self proclaimed Prussian he is, and literally disrupted the peace in Ludwig's room.

"WEST! I'm back!" Gilbert said, going over to his brother.

"Ja. I see that." Ludwig answered, rolling his eyes. He sat up. "Vhat do you vant?" He asked, glaring at the older man.

"I need to borrow some… Toys." Gilbert said, grinning.

Ludwig sighed, and walked over t other closet, pulling out a box. He handed it to Gilbert. "Everything's in there." He said.

"I have a question." Arthur stated, standing up. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't this closet be in Gilbert's room and not Ludwig's?" He asked.

"It should be, but ve figured out that Ludwig vould be the least expected culprit and that he enjoys it a little then I do." Gilbert answered.

"Meaning?"

"He likes control. Think about it. If you ever saw those movies that help you to control your sexual desires and its really graphic but you enjoy that kind of stuff. Now imagine that the two lead people in it vere the master and prisoner. Vouldn't you find it kind of hot how the prisoner is so villing?" Gilbert said, smirking.

"I…. Guess I can see where you're going with this. I just don't… Understand it all that well…"

Gilbert sighed. "It's exactly like you and Francis." He said, staring at Arthur bored.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Bloody hell! That's foul!" He said, trying to rid himself the image. "You enjoy that stuff!"

Ludwig shrugged. "Expect the unexpected at all times. That's all I vill say."

Arthur sat down back, trying to lower his heart beat.

"Is there anything else about this I should know?"

"Well…" Gilbert started.

Short chapter will be short. This was hard to write, since I didn't have my usual inspiration… I tried. Hopefully you still enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so a few notes. One I am sorry for not updating! I've been obsessed with the new MMORPG game I started playing AND I can't figure out how to go about what I had planned for the chapter. I have it all figured out, I just have to figure out how to go about it.

Second, I am looking for a Beta reader for this story. On top of being the Beta, I'd also like to know if you would help me in the future as this story progresses. If you're interested just PM me OR send me an email since I will most likely see the email first.

My email is hetaliaalliespowers a / dot / c o m .

And thirdly… I actually think that was all…

So once again sorry for not updating in forever, I'll try to get the chapter done and stay away from gaming for a while…

So thank you for putting up with me thus far! Your truly Prussia worthy.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter kitties! Hope it makes up for making you wait!

Also, huge thanks to my Beta Maria! Without her, this would have never been done. I want to thank her for helping me write this. Thanks Maria.

"Well what?" Arthur said, not liking that there was more to this whole situation.

Gilbert sighed. "I think you should sit down. It's going to take a while." He answered, sitting down in a chair propping his feet up on the desk.

Arthur sat down on the bed, getting nervous as to what he was about to be told.

"You've met everyone here, correct?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever wondered what it is we do to maintain the peace?"

"Um… Peace treaties?"

"No. We kill, but don't get the wrong idea, we're the good guys. You have yet to encounter the bad guys. Trust me, you don't want to either. Their leader is a psychopath." Gilbert answered, turning to look at Arthur.

"I misjudged you… You're smarter than you look." Arthur answered, crossing his arms.

Gilbert smirked. "It's all an act, dear Arthur. If you must know I have a degree. I just choose to play the fool because I get trusted more. This means I get more information. That's beside the point though. There will be a very important meeting that will be held tonight. Seeing as you really aren't supposed to be here and know about this, you will be here."

Arthur nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "And what happens if I don't?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Would you like to find out? We may be strong, but our enemies are stronger albeit not by much, so I wouldn't hold it past them to kill you after they've had their fun."

Arthur's hands tightened into fists, turning his knuckles white. "I can't make promises, but I will try to entertain myself in my room." He answered slowly.

Gilbert nodded. "Now, is there anything you wish to know?" He asked.

"There is one thing…." Arthur said, looking at Gilbert. "If you guys are… Creatures, what does that make me?"

"A living damsel in distress…" Gilbert said, bored. "You're basically the hunted since from what I know your magic sucked from where you came from, and I won't stick around to find out if they work now."

Arthur watched Gilbert for a while, letting his inner comments burn out. His magic was bloody good considering it summoned Russia! He sighed.

"I guess your right…" He said after a while. "There's really not much I can do now. " He stated before getting an idea.

Arthur smiled. "Gilbert, could you possibly tell me anything else you know?" He asked, sweetly, going over to Gilbert and putting his arms around him.

Gilbert blinked, before he realized what happened. "Kesesese~! You're very cunning you know that?" He asked, looking up at Arthur. "I won't tell you anymore than I have said. I wasn't even supposed to tell you what you know." He said, getting up. "Have fun~!" He said, leaving the room.

Arthur groaned in frustration, flopping on the bed. He was alone now since Ludwig had left to help the others in the kitchen while he talked with Gilbert. He buried his face into the sheets, inhaling. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't even his… room…

Sitting up faster than he would ever move in his life, he ran out the room. He remembered the closet all too well and the contents of what were inside. Going into his own room, he locked the door falling onto his bed. Letting a small smile come to his face, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder.

_Arthur was walking through the empty hallways of the large mansion. He could hear nothing but the echoing of his shoes hitting the floor. There wasn't any sound, none of Lovino's cursing or Feli's pleading. Not a sound of Francis's voice that annoyed the Englishmen to no end, even the voice of a certain loudmouthed American was out of reach from his ears. _

"_This place is crazy…." Arthur thought. _

''_Good and evil…. What a joke." He shook his head and sighed. _

''_Exactly just where the hell am I?'' _

_As he kept walking he suddenly realized that while he had been thinking about his current situation, he had somehow managed to reach the other side of the house. _

"_No wonder it was so quiet" he murmured quietly. _

''_I should probably head back or Alfred might start overreacting when he can't find me.''_

_Just when Arthur started heading back to the others, he felt a slight cool breeze on his neck causing him to shiver. He turned to his right and saw and saw a fairly large door that was red and gold with intricate patterns. When Arthur took a close look at the door he saw that it was slightly open with the wind passing through it. Curiosity got the best of him and he started slowly walking towards the door. As he walked closer he could start hearing the faint sound of rustling leaves and the wind whooshing through his ears. _

_He grabbed the gold handle and opened the door. The sight before him made him stop and stare. In front of him was what looked to be some sort of backyard. There was a small cobblestone path leading to a fairly large bronze gate with small bushes on each side. To the right there was a small still stone-rimmed pond, which with the moonlight looked like a mirror, and to the left there were two small round tables with six chairs set perfectly around it. Everything was bathed in moonlight giving it a magical feeling. _

"_It's beautiful" Arthur whispered in awe walking down the steps. His head turned to face the tables _

''_This is a perfect place to have a nice cup of tea; I should defiantly come back tomorrow.'' He thought turning his head in the direction of the pond and started walking towards it. Arthur kneeled down next to the pond and stared at his reflection on the flat surface of the water. _

_Suddenly he felt a chill run through his spine and saw on the water's mirror a dark figure approaching him from behind. His eyes widened; as he turned his head to see the dark figure preparing to strike him with an object. He stood up quickly. Just as he opened his mouth to let out a cry for help, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head; and fell to the ground with a thud. _

"_Alfred…" was the last thing Arthur managed just before he was engulfed in darkness._


	9. Chapter 9

I submitted my story and got an honest review from a critic. This actually makes me really happy seeing as it was a really good review.

Review Rating ~ 7/10

Ooh, wow, this is quite interesting~! Hetalia supernatural story?! Hell yeah! W)/ And yaoi?! That's even better! USUK 3

The pictures you put in every chapter are really cute! Just pointing it out there ;D

The plot is really good 3 For a first Hetalia fic, I'd say you did really well! And your cliffhangers leave me going, "WHAAAAAAAAT?! *madly clicks to read next chapter*"

Your paragraphing is excellent! You paragraph like me XD (well, not EXACTLY, but quite similar~) I like how you have don't have too much speech in the story so then it makes all the talking in the story sound like it's really important W)b

Overall, the story is just great and I can't wait for you to update soon! I hope more and more people come to read your story U)/

Keep writing 3


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh. I updated! Sorry for the forever wait.

It was super hard to write this chapter because I couldn't give away who the captor was until the end and that screwed me up a lot considering I wanted to add a certain ending to each of his sentences. But, here you all are. An update!

Thank you to all who faved or followed my stories. If you haven't already, please check out Will We Ever Be More?

~Endintro~

Arthur woke up with a dark vision. She blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were in fact open, and then started to panic. When he went to reach up to touch his face, he found his arms wouldn't move. He twisted them then cried out as he felt something cut into his skin. More aware now that he couldn't see, Arthur began to take in some details.

For one he was gagged, and couldn't move his mouth that well around it. He noticed that he was tired up and the chill brushing over this body indicated that he wasn't wearing any clothes. After thinking it over some more, he decided that something was blocking his vision though he hadn't figured out what.

After a while of the silence, Arthur heard the door being opened and closed. He froze when the footsteps came in his direction.

His captor smirked removing the gag. "Fearing for our life?"

Arthur's eyes widened, finally seeing who was keeping him like this. "You… Why? Aren't you supposed to be on our side!?" He yelled in confusion.

The figure chuckled. "Naïve little being. I never _**WAS**_ on your side! I'm evil! Evil can never be good."

Arthur grit his teeth. "I despise you. You're a traitor to us all! You knew all along what you were doing. I bet there's no chance of us winning this war… _And it will be your fault only_."

"Only my fault? Have you not looked around you carefully? You'd notice I am but one among three."

Arthur froze, thinking it over. _Three? How could there be three? If he's one… The closest to him! But… WHY?_ He looked back at his captor. "Who else?" He asked trying to sound brave. In reality, he was scared to death.

"You are so foolish. I would not betray a _comrade_."

Arthur scoffed. "You betrayed us. I don't see how you don't see it as _betraying comrades_."

A grin. "We were never comrades, _Arthur_. We were and always will be enemies. Whether or not we play by the rules is another matter. My lovely sister could care less what I do. Now enough chit chat. I have to be on my way."

Arthur was once again shaking in fear. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

"You didn't think you'd get out unharmed after finding this out did you?" A sigh. "You really are foolish it seems." His captor said, going over and trailing a knife down the exposed skin.

"I wonder how long it will take before you scream." A chuckle as the knife was stabbed into his hand.

Arthur held back the scream he knew would come. He shut his eyes to stop the tears. But by god, he couldn't stop the tensing of his body which made the pain worse. It hurt so much!

"Aw, why hold your beautiful screams in? Let me hear them." The knife was stabbed into his other hand as the last word was said.

This time in unbearable pain, Arthur let out a scream. "Stop! Please!"

All he heard was laughing as the knife continued to stab him wherever his captor pleased. "Why would I do that, _slave_?"

Arthur opened his eyes, allowing the tears he held in to fall. He looked at his captor with as much hate as he could muster in his pain filled state. "I _will _find a way for the others to find out and believe me I _**WILL**_ kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." A new voice said.

Arthur looked to the source and cursed every living thing in the room. "FE-" He tried to yell but he was gagged again.

"Now, now. Don't get shouting what you're not supposed to."

Arthur huffed. "Muh hfmh mwyu!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over my victory." He captor grinned.

Arthur closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. As much as he wanted to kill them he couldn't. Not when he was in this position.

"Tell me Arthur…" The second figure said. "Are you by chance… Pure?"

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he shook his head frantically more tears falling. Anything but that.

His captors looked at each other, and then motioned for the third member to enter.

Arthur stared at the three people in front of him. The two people that had been the kindest to him where evil…. Oh how he was screwed. Literally!

Arthur studied each of them carefully. After trying to talk around the gag again, it was moved so they could make out what he was saying.

"Why?"

"Why? Hm… Good question. The answer to that is simple. _We hate you all_. You have all ruined us in some way. This is just a simple way of getting revenge."

Arthur swallowed before speaking slowly. "But… What about your brother? How do you think he will be when he finds out the one person he cares about the most is out to ruin him?"

A chuckled. "Him? He only knows how to run! He's a stupid being if you ask me._** I**_ should be the controller in the family. But no. _**He**_ gets everything. Its time they see I'm not stupid."

Arthur stared in horror at the once innocent Italian. With the last thought in the air, the three captors walked away leaving him alone.

Arthur closed his eyes. "Your stronger than this Feliciano Vargas. I know you are." He said into the air.

Feliciano looked at Ivan then at Elizaveta. "When do we leave to head back to our own quarters?"

"Sometime tomorrow I would say. Did your sister give any specific instructions on when we should return Ivan?"

"No. She just told me to do what I had to. I don't plan on letting him live though. He knows to much. Our whole mission could go downhill if the others find out because we let him live."

"I agree." Feliciano and Elizaveta said, before returning to their respective positions to put back the false act that would never be real.

"Ve~ Fratello, how is dinner coming along?"

"Roddy, can you help me with this?"

Ivan chuckled, watching Alfred. "Beware of those around you… Prince."

~startcloser~

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed and it makes up for having you wait forever.


End file.
